


Your Framework

by lololeuthanizemepls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Initiative Kageyama, Kageyama is such a sneaky snek, Kageyama is very touchy, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex isn't studying Kageyama, Smut, Studying gone wrong, like Hinata is basically a study subject, maybe older age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lololeuthanizemepls/pseuds/lololeuthanizemepls
Summary: Kageyama's been too indulgent on studying, and Hinata is not happy. If only Kageyama would use his time wisely...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. This FF may as well be Oikawa because it's trash. XD

Lately, something had been wrong. 

But only in a matter of opinions, because in actuality, it was the right thing.

"Studying?" Hinata retorted, "When do you ever do that?"

The older boy followed Kageyama up to his room after setting their bikes out front beside the house. Hinata wasn't greeted by Kageyama's parents-- perhaps they weren't home. But it was typically rare to go to the setter's house; in all the time they knew each other, it was always Hinata's place.

"Hinata," Kageyama said before setting his book bag down beside his bed, pulling out a textbook and notebook before settling onto the mattress, "if I don't study, I'll never be able to work my way into the university I've been aiming for. I've been working my ass off for this, dumbass." Kageyama mumbled through gritted teeth, pulling the book he had been assigned to read closer to his face.

"What book are you even reading?" Hinata questioned, scanning the room in infatuation like a child gazing at stars. But that was the thing: there was hardly anything to look at. There was a simple mattress, a desk and astray dumbbells across the floor as well as mounds of... textbooks? "Did you invite me over to help you study or...?" Hinata trailed off.

Hinata hopped up onto the bed, listening as the springs settled before he plopped down on the pillows behind Kageyama and pulled the younger boy back against him.

Kageyama shook his head as if trying to disregard Hinata, but Hinata saw that he was reading a complex kind of textbook alongside writing notes on a worn piece of notebook paper.

"...Do you need help studying?" Hinata tried again, surprised at an almost immediate answer.

"Yes." Kageyama said, pressing his back against Hinata's chest as he relaxed his body.

"Okay," Hinata wrapped his forearms around Kageyama's neck and rested his chin on his shoulder, "how can I help? I can tr--"

"Actually, it's more of a physical thing." Kageyama's deep voice soothed Hinata, but the remark striked some questions. Nonetheless, even at this proximity, Hinata couldn't quite read Kageyama's face as he followed the younger boy's eyes as they read the scriptures on the textbook.

"What do you mean?" Hinata questioned before skulking his arms to the bottom of Kageyama's shirt, grazing his abdomen carefully under the fabric.

Hinata was going to take advantage of this. Outside of volleyball, they hardly talked like they used to. Each time Hinata invited him to make plans, the answer was no. To try to keep up the conversation, Hinata would ask what Kageyama was up to, but there was never an answer. Hinata eventually learned from Coach Ukai himself that Kageyama was partaking in studying rather ardently... which made Hinata proud, but as his boyfriend it would've been nice to actually be talked to about these things. The fact that Kageyama was the one to text him earlier today about coming over was like a supernatural phenomenon, but Hinata would in no way miss a chance to be with Tobio.

Kageyama's eyes fluttered shut before slowly moving off of Hinata and setting his book aside. Hinata watched questionably as he turned around and sat with folded legs across from him like he was fixing to interrogate him.

At that moment, Kageyama took off his reading glasses and slowly took in a breath. "I mean... take off your shirt..."

Hinata blinked his eyes. "What..?" he sat up straight against the headboard, crossing his arms and putting distance between them. "What kind of homework is this?"

Kageyama remained silent, his intents intangible but his slouched body language oddly resembled that of a stalking predator watching prey. Hinata's unanswered question strained the atmosphere, and he watched as Kageyama's eyes mapped his exposed torso as he stripped off the shirt.

The only thing that would be missing in this sort of ambiance was if Kageyama was holding a canvas and a paintbrush like some inspiration-crazed artist; the way Hinata's skin burned under Kageyama's eyes made him feel subjected.

What was even odder was that Kageyama slowly nodded, scooted forward and then rested his hand on Hinata's thigh who seized up.  

It didn't help either that suddenly the younger boy squeezed his leg and then inched up; Hinata caught his breath, repressing it in his throat and he started feeling light-headed. The setter's cold and calloused fingers crawled over the waist band of his shorts, up his abdomen and pressed against the skin just short of his collar.

Hinata's heart.

"Tobio..." Hinata wheezed, wondering how his erratic heartbeat must feel under the other boy's palm. God, it was almost like Kageyama wanted his heart to pop. This sort of contact was starting to feel foreign when Kageyama became less social.

The thought and inquiry from Kageyama's expression altered when he finally met Hinata's eyes. His retracted pupils dilated and his deep, matte-like eyes turned glossy.

And he smiled.

"Oy..." Hinata tried before Kageyama leaned in, pulling the older boy to him by the low-dive of his back and kissed him.

Hinata sat there, stunned. But it wasn't like they never kissed or gotten physical before. In fact, the one time they made the comeback against Aoba Johsai at the Prefectures... things had gone a bit further than intended between the two boys during celebration. Maybe it was just the prolific mentality, but what was happening right now... it was different. Kageyama was different.

But what was Hinata supposed to do when Kageyama began moving his lips? Hinata felt the other boys' hand move to the nape of his neck, bracing their kiss as he kissed back vacuously.

Kageyama's hand moved slowly, tracing Hinata's shoulders to his biceps and forearms as if he were searching for something. Just barely, they trailed across his knuckles. Hinata opened his palm, assuming Kageyama wanted to hold his hand but instead Kageyama guided it to his own upper thigh.

At that time, Kageyama pulled back, practically taking Hinata's animation with him.

"Pants." Kageyama said bluntly.

Hinata stuttered, his hand curling on the fabric of the other's shorts before clenching his own.

The raven-haired boy's hand still grasped the small of Hinata's back, who was arching his back inward from the ultimately cold touch. Kageyama tapped his fingers on Hinata's bare skin in wait, then impatiently prodding at the waistband of his shorts. 

Hinata sat there silently, feeling and watching Kageyama caress him--- a hand then pushing underneath the back of his shorts and grabbing his ass.

The boy yelped at the avidity, practically then being hoisted onto the younger boy's lap, feeling more air hit the small of his back as Kageyama pushed the shorts down during the notion. 

By the time Hinata was on Kageyama's lap, he was practically exposed, his upper thighs still slightly encased in his shorts but nonetheless there was nothing to hide. Much to Hinata's chagrin, he couldn't deny that he felt freer from how tight his shorts were getting--- but this was Kageyama's fault, that much he could convince himself.

"I'm passing all my classes now." Kageyama suddenly said, hands cupping Hinata's rear.

"..." Hinata stared at the unexpected remark. "...What?"

"Well, all except one," Kageyama's complacent voice would almost convince the older boy that he had good intentions, but the way his hands traced further down Hinata's ass proved otherwise, "but that's what this is for."

... _This_. 

A 'study' session gone sour and that's what Kageyama called it. A _this--_ Unless the intentions were sour from the start...

"This?" Hinata tilted his head, blood rushing to his head and down his hips.

"Mhm." Kageyama muttered without the decency of looking at Hinata for permission before he started circling Hinata's entrance with his middle finger.

Another small eek escaped the smaller boy before he lurched forward onto the setter's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck as his body tingled in insecurity. "Tobio." he growled.

"Shouyou." Kageyama said, his deep voice vibrating on Hinata's collar from the contiguity.

Kageyama slowly pushed the finger in, feeling the older boy press his pelvis against his abdomen in an attempt to hinder any pain.

" _Hah_..." Hinata griped, catching his lip between his teeth roughly. 

"Only two more..." Kageyama whispered, softly curling his finger inside the boy before moving his other arm around Hinata's waist to soothe him.

"Mm-mm..." Hinata shook his head in which Kageyama took as a sign of rejection, but Hinata finished with, "o-only one more..."

Kageyama pushed a bit deeper, making room for another finger before quietly asking in realization at what Hinata meant, "Have you already been doing this alone lately?" 

Hinata didn't reply, but the silence said the answer as he slowly moved his hips, feeling Kageyama press in the other finger slowly, speeding up the motion of his fingers slightly. After all, when his own boyfriend started ignoring him without telling him why, what was he supposed to do?

Kageyama waited for Hinata's pained pants to turn into soft moans before he slowly pulled the fingers out, and Hinata deflated in relief and disappointment.

Hinata tightened his arms around the back of the boys' neck and threaded his fingers through the soft, dark hair.

Kageyama braced Hinata by the bottom as he shifted to pull his own pants down just enough to release his erection. Slowly, he guided Hinata's legs through his shorts to bear and completely exposed Hinata. 

Kageyama's hands carefully glided up Hinata's thighs, thumbing the soft skin with an unusual look of astonishment. The fact that they've done this before only made Hinata more confused at the glossy look in the latter boy's eyes. His palms traced Hinata's hipbones and toward his pelvis, grazing against the happy-trail before having Hinata raise his hips so Kageyama could position himself. 

"Just... slowly..." Kageyama said distracted, holding the base of his shaft before waiting for Hinata to willingly set himself on top of the younger boy; his hand rested atop Kageyama's shoulder, slowly pressing Kageyama against his entrance before taking a deep breath.

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, capturing a breath before slowly lowering himself. " _Hah_..." he seethed, his fingers curling on Kageyama's shirt, "Kageyama..."

Kageyama guided Hinata's hips down, biting his lip at the warmth of Hinata and the pleasing tightness. "Am I hurting you?" he asked in disregard of his own contention. Hinata basically was the one who insisted they continue without thorough preparation, much less a condom. 

Hinata panted, shook his head and rested his forehead in the crook of the younger boy's neck. "No... no, no." he assured Kageyama dubiously. Kageyama's collar dampened underneath Hinata's warm breaths, and forming tears and sweat as well. 

Despite his pain, Hinata moved his hips slowly, earning a small huff of arousal from Kageyama.

Kageyama wrapped both arms around Hinata's waist, caressing him carefully as Hinata took deep breaths, eventually bobbing atop the younger boy slowly. 

Kageyama was already heated up, warily thrusting his hips under the boy, "I'm gonna move, Hinata." he warned, a slight consensual moan from the older boy relieving his apprehension. 

Hinata whined when Kageyama sat up, taking Hinata with him to gain more leverage, pushing into Hinata deeper. "Ah..!" 

"Fuck, sorry..." Kageyama moaned before holding Hinata tighter, nearly constricting his airflow as he thrust into him at a slow pace.

The strain against Hinata slowly faded, striking him only at times Kageyama jolted harder, but suddenly it started feeling nice. Kageyama was rubbing against his walls zealously, suddenly kissing the smaller boy's collar and the avid heat of his breaths only made Hinata hornier.

" _Mn... Kageyama, faster..._ " 

Hinata entrusted his body weight in Kageyama's arms, gyrating on Kageyama quickly. Kageyama sputtered in surprise, moving fervently as he watched the older boy's hair bounce on his forehead. Kageyama could feel Hinata tightening around his cock and he grunted, mouth hanging open and vision fading.

Hinata's sultry noises echoed precariously throughout the practically empty, unfurnished room. This was starting to feel good, way too good. 

"Damn it... Hinata you're tight..." Tobio growled, the constricting pressure on his shaft building up his climax.

"I... don't care. It's... _mnh_ \-- been a while... _Feels good_." 

Kageyama shook his head at the provocative remark, the heat pooling in his hips like a tip of the iceberg, expanding beneath the surface and Kageyama tilted his head back. He was panting Hinata's name-- abruptly, Hinata cried out.

"Ah, _ah_! S-stop!" 

Kageyama slowed down the pace, gathering his bearing and pure concern crowded his face as he looked at the seemingly pained boy, "W-what? Shouyou?"

Drool was practically crawling down Hinata's chin, his fiery cheeks making his slight freckles light up like beacons, " _Mn_..." he groaned.

Kageyama continued watching the boy through wide eyes, still driving into the older boy when Hinata exclaimed again with a loud, erotic moan. 

An inaudible, " _there_..." escaped Hinata's mouth before Kageyama realized he had found the smaller boy's prostate. 

"Alright... alright." Kageyama whispered before thrusting his hips up into Hinata sharply, fractured cries resonating in his room as he moved viciously. Both of the sounds of their lust were driving them over the edge.

"K-Kageyama, I'm _almost.. there..._ " Hinata's tears rolled down his cheeks, seeping onto his shoulders.

Kageyama groaned, driving Hinata's back down onto the bed impulsively, eagle-spreading the boy's legs and pulling one over his shoulder. Hinata gasped within a moan, his cock twitching as an oncoming orgasm furrowed through his lower-body like a wildfire. 

" _Not yet..._ " the younger boy growled, grabbing the base of Hinata's dick and hindering his climax. Hinata sobbed in arousal as Kageyama abused his prostate, hitting it continuously. Kageyama's face was scrunched in pleasure--- pleasure that Hinata was proud to be giving him but Hinata could only feel overwhelmed in bliss and indignation. 

Hinata could only watch the dark bangs on the setter sway, sweat rolling down his forehead as he heaved. His deep, austere eyes were intoxicating, aggravating Hinata's need to come. 

Kageyama was panting intensely before gritting his teeth, slamming into Hinata one final time before releasing the older boy's cock. Hinata seethed a guttural moan, feeling Kageyama's nails dig into the skin of his thigh and side as they both trembled in their immediate orgasm.

Hinata clasped his palm over his mouth, feeling his release land across his stomach. Kageyama continued leisurely driving into him, stringing out their climaxes until it fell into dull pulses. Hinata's heart felt like it rose to his head, pounding relentlessly like a headache from the frantic proclivities Kageyama had succumbed to. His side had stitched, hand trembling to hold Kageyama's arm while they both caught their much-needed breath.

The flames in Kageyama's hips extinguished slowly, and he carefully pulled out of the exhausted boy.

Hinata winced at the advance, feeling Kageyama slowly pull his leg off over his shoulder and placed it down onto the bed. 

Kageyama reached over to the nightstand behind his bed, pulling tissues out of the box and apologetically cleaned up the mess under Hinata as well as the one on his abdomen.

"I... That..." Hinata struggled to talk from his post-coital haze.

"Helped." Kageyama finished, plopping back down beside the older boy after chucking the tissues into the trashcan-- which he missed, and turning onto his side toward Hinata.

Hinata tilted his head toward the other boy, minding his already sore body.

Kageyama took note of the intimation, "Sorry," he apologized, sitting up before holding the back of Hinata's neck and bending down to kiss him. Hinata chuckled within the kiss, combing his finger through Kageyama's hair before being struck with a thought. 

He pulled back, "Hey, wait," Hinata prodded, waiting for Kageyama's eyes to meet his, "you never answered my question earlier."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow as if asking Hinata to bring about his retentiveness and ask the forgotten question again.

"...What were you studying anyway?"

At this point, Kageyama looked amused, staring at the other boy as if to gather some nerve before finally talking,

 

" _Anatomy_."

**Author's Note:**

> Please criticize my work and give me suggestions for improvement ! ^-^


End file.
